Fallen Angel
by Darling Violeta
Summary: Angelus was never cursed by the gypsies. This detail, however, didn't stop him from falling in love with Buffy Summers, a normal girl, unaware of the existence of vampires.
1. First Meet

_**Fallen Angel**_

 **Chapter 1 - First Meeting**

 **Hello guys!**

 **This story I had written in Portuguese, and posted on Nyah !, but I decided to post here too.**

 **Well, english isn't my mother tongue, so, sorry for any errors.**

 **Enjoy!**

Buffy Summers folded her arms as she walked alone. It was so dark, and she was not even sure where she was. She went to the Bronze, but strangely felt lonely. As much as her past had bordered on futility as that girl, Cordelia, she had changed lately. The city change moved her. And she felt a little more mature.

So she decided to leave. She left without being noticed, and managed to escape. She could have stayed with Willow and Xander, they seemed cool, but that night, she would like to be alone. Virtually everyone from her new school was in the nightclub, including the librarian, but she decided to walk a little.

Bad idea. She felt like she was lost. She looked around, but nothing looked like her house. Not at all familiar. She went on. Back as if she did not even know where she came from? When she realized it, she was by the graveyard. Tenebrous place that. Quiet and at the same time scary. The cruel fate that everyone would face someday. She had to go back. She would wander until she found her house.

When she turned, bumped into a wall of muscle. Had to look up, she thought about making an apology, but lost the voice as noticed the man in front of her. He was such a handsome sight. It did not even look real.

It would have been around 27 years. Dark hair, with each wire in place. He had dark eyes and perfectly smooth skin. He wore a black silk shirt, dark trousers, and a coat. He smiled at the sight of the girl there. His smile had something sinister, something out of the ordinary.

"Are you lost, young lady?"

Buffy nodded.

"I ... I just moved here. I think I'm confused."

The man now laughed.

"And we live in a small town." He stared at her, as if he saw through his soul. "But you shouldn't be alone. Strange things can happen."

"I just need to figure out which side is ..."

"I can take you." The man stepped forward.

The girl was surprised at his behavior, the strange request. But she remembered that she was alone and lost. Before a answer, he said.

"How rude of mine, I forgot to introduce myself." He held out his hand. "I'm Angelus ..."

 **Ok, the first chapter was a bit short, but I have an idea here.**

 **To find out, just follow...**

 **Thanks!**


	2. The vampire slayer

_**Chapter two – The vampire slayer**_

 **Hello everybody!**

 **I'm back!**

The blonde girl took the hand he was offered. Oddly cold, she tried to release him. To disguise it, she smiled at him, then said her name.

"Buffy Summers."

The unusual name sounded like music to Angelus' ears. He could take her at that moment and never find the girl. However, his intuition screamed that he would regret it if he did that night. That girl had potential about her. Potential this could work.

He must have been silent for too long, for Buffy stared at him inquiringly. He showed her a path in the darkness, knowing that she came from the Bronze, the only nightclub in the city. He followed her from the beginning.

"Let's find a way for us." He offered.

Lost, Buffy had no choice but to accept the stranger's help. Angelus followed a few steps back, all the time discreetly influencing her direction. They did not exchange unnecessary words, as Angelus was still discussing with himself whether he should give up the useless life of the girl.

His internal war was over when they spotted the Bronze lights. Buffy looked from the sign to the stranger, and back to the sign. And she looked at the stranger again. She did not want to leave, but some instinct of her said to run away from him. It was finally decided to return to the Bronze.

"Thank you." She said and was sincere. With a smile, she ran back to the building.

Angelus watched the void where she stood until he heard a female chuckle behind him. He turned to find a blond woman. The woman was in her thirties, with her golden strands flat and cut just below her shoulders. She wore a tight, low-cut red dress, perfectly displaying her curves. He flicked his eyes down from her body, delighting in the sight.

"What a pathetic scene, Angelus! Why did you let the food run away?"

"I didn't let her get away, Darla. I just want a little fun."

He laughed and approached Darla. He wrapped her in his arms, prompting her to walk with him. And at the same time taking her away from Buffy.

"It didn't sound fun to me."

"Well, I assure you, it will soon be ..."

And disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Her dreams were always blurry and confused. There was that white-faced man laughing at her. He was not human, though. It was one thing, and she should be afraid. But it was also her duty to fight him. She just felt helpless when he came upon her.

Inês woke up startled with the alarm clock ringing. She was in her bed, and the sun had not yet risen, but it was time to get up. She wiped sleep from her face and walked to the bathroom of her small apartment. The sixteen-year-old girl watched her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was black, sliding down straight into her waist. Her skin was very pale, showing her scratches.

She wore a long-sleeved pink blouse and jeans. She tied her hair in a ponytail and was ready. She had a very early appointment that day.

* * *

Ines crossed the lawn of Sunnydale high school. She passed a group of young people without taking her attention away from them. She hurried up the stairs. Xander was still following the girl with his gaze, then gained a light punch in his arm from Willow.

"Really, Xander?"

Willow was a redheaded girl with a huge colored sweater. Xander rubbed his arm. He was a boy of medium height, thin, with brown hair.

"What did I do, Will?"

"It's not polite to stare at a lady."

Buffy smiled slightly at the scene. In recent days, she has been approaching her friends. Those were hers only friends in town. Xander, Willow and Jesse. The trio was enough for her now.

"Who was the girl?"

The friends shrugged.

"We don't know her, but she always goes to school."

Buffy turned toward the girl, but she was gone.

* * *

Ines hurried through the library doors. She ran to the librarian. The man wore suit and glasses.

"What can I do for you?" He pointed out in a sharp British accent.

"Are there news for me, Giles?"

"Yes, yes." He walked over to the counter with the girl following him and handed her a newspaper. "Other victims were found this morning."

"There are too many deaths for such a small town." She said.

"If we dig the history of this place we will find a great flow of strange occurrences. I believe this area concentrates mystical energy, attracting creatures ..."

The girl nodded, still reading the newspaper. She returned the paper to the counter.

"Then I'm in the right place. My luck."

About to leave, Giles called again.

"Be careful, yes?"

She just shook her head as she walked through the doors to leave.

* * *

Inês could only walk all night, but she felt someone on her back. When she turned to face who she was, she was thrown to the floor. The boy displayed his demonic face, and held it to the ground. But Ines had the power of the slayer and managed to escape domination. She held him between her legs as she pulled her stake from her pocket. The vampire laughed.

"This won't help you in the Harvest."

Before she could find out more, the vampire turned to dust. She stood, wiping the dust from her clothes. She followed the way to the Bronze, keeping a mental note to report to Giles about this… harvest.

* * *

She entered the club and it seemed like any other club. She would like to be like another normal person, but she was not. She made her way to Giles when she caught sight of the watcher.

"What do you know about the harvest?" She pointed out bluntly.

"How do you know about the harvest?" He was really confused.

Ines shrugged.

"This vampire attacked me on my way here, and told me something about."

Giles went to explain himself, but he saw his slayer looking down. He knew she felt a vampire and it was her job. She began to walk out without words. Obviously they would go to the graveyard.

* * *

As they approached, Ines could see a man and a woman. She saw the boy every day in Sunnydale so it would not be him. The vibration came from the woman, but as she followed them, she felt someone behind her. He grabbed the person by the neck and pushed him into the tree.

"Wow, you're strong." She recognized the goofy schoolboy and then let him go. Xander rubbed his neck. "What's going on?"

"Shut up." She demanded while looking for the couple, but they had already disappeared.

She had an idea where they would go. It took off at high speed. Xander only followed the girl who had been watching all week, but was surprised to discover it so fast.

"She's like a superhero." He commented to himself before running after her.

Ines heard the scream of girls and ran to them. A blonde and a redhead cringed when another woman had her face turned and laughed.

"Hey." She shouted. "Leave them."

Xander ran to Buffy, Willow and Jesse to get them out when the brunette girl got into a fight with the vampire. Ines had to kill that vampire, but she felt others around. And the boys ran toward them.

Just as she ran, she was arrested and fell on her back. She looked up and saw a huge vampire grin at her. The vampire lunged at the slayer, ready to feed.

 **This it it!**

 **Thanks!**


	3. The Harvest

_**Chapter Three – The Harvest**_

 **Hello everybody!**

 **I'm here again!**

 **Thanks for the comments. I love writing and I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

 **Vincatfan73 - you're close ..**

 **Let's to the chapter…**

Ines kicked the vampire in the chest and he backed away. She heard her friends scream and ran to save them. She kicked a vampire out of the girls and watched as Xander was dragged. She jumped on the vampire and used her stake to pierce his heart. She helped the boy to his feet.

"Where's Jesse?" He gestured.

The girl looked around. No sign of the other boy. Nor did she feel his presence anywhere. She turned her attention to the trio present, and decided that it would be best to get them out. Their safety was more important.

* * *

The next day, Ines had to gather in the library with Xander, Willow and Buffy. Giles was there as well, how he should explain to the young people what had happened the other night. They deserved an explanation.

"The world is much older than people know. " Giles started. "Demons known as the Ancients have walked for ages over this world. But, in the present times, these Ancients can not be found. Except in certain spells, relics ..."

"Vampires." Ines added.

"Okay." Xander intruded. "We're talking about vampires. This doesn't seem real."

"But that wasn't what we saw yesterday?" Willow asked irritably with her friend.

"So vampires are demons?"

Ines shrugged, looking at the boy.

"I just killed them. Giles is the man with the answers."

Giles took off his glasses to clear them, pausing. When he was satisfied, he continued.

"The books say the last demon to feed on a human being, their blood mixed. His human form was possessed, infected by the devil. Gradually they have been increasing in number, and today thousands are waiting for the return of the ancients."

"Great." Xander joked.

Giles, not shaking, returned to his account.

"To combat the growing evil, the slayer was born. A girl endowed with demonic powers. When one of them ... succumbs, another is called in its place." He swallowed. "The slayer's identity is kept secret for the greater good. And this is sums up our story."

"Of course, I just want to know how to kill them."

Ines looked at the boy and shook her head.

"I'll kill them. You just stay out of my way."

"Jesse's my responsibility."

"Everyone is my responsibility as a slayer." She confirmed. "I should have looked for him sooner."

"That's not true, and we know it's not your fault."

Ines stood, shaking her head.

"I'm going to look for Jesse, that doesn't mean he's still your friend. And I have to do my job, so forget this conversation." And for Giles. "We need to find out about the harvest."

When her watcher nodded, she left, leaving the group behind. Ines found a passage through the cemetery, going into the sewers. She found Jesse, and to her dismay her suspicions were right. It was more disgusting to discover, still in the sewers, the sinister figure that haunted her dreams. She found a way out, hurried back to the library.

* * *

Through the doors, she watched as Giles and Willow and Xander were still on the scene. The blond girl was no longer with them.

"What about Jesse?" Xander asked when he noticed Ines, but the look on her face indicated that Jesse was dead. There was nothing she could do.

"I don't like that." She said, thinking of the vampire she saw.

"I fear you'll like it even less." Giles brought her a book. "The harvest is tonight. A very old and powerful old man by the name of Master. He came here to feed himself. The Spaniards call this place of Boca del infierno, or hellmouth. It is a portal to another dimension and this Master wanted to open it."

"And does he have to feed himself for that?" Giles stared at her. She looked away. "Palpitate ..."

"The Master was unsuccessful when an earthquake stopped him. He is trapped, but there is a night every century where he can escape. If he can ..."

"End of the world." Ines finished for him. "Great. And this is today?"

"Yes." He said. "He needs some kind of priest. You just need to stop it."

Ines rolled her eyes.

"Speaking makes look so easy ..."

"We know when, now we need to find the place and stop it."

"There is no such thing about us." She demanded. "It's me and it's just me. You stay out."

Willow tried to protest, but she knew her argument would be invalid. Ines ran to the gun cabinet, ready to stop the vampires. Giles went to her.

"You cannot just wander around hoping to find them."

Ines stopped and turned to the watcher.

"They go to the Bronze. No other place today will be so busy."

He nodded, grabbing her shoulder.

"I trust you, but be careful."

The girl shook her head and left. The sun was setting on the horizon and she knew her time was running out.

* * *

The vampires walked toward the Bronze. Luke, proud as a Master's priest, led the group. Angelus came back a little farther, arms folded. Seated at the Master's right hand, he should be the one to bring him up. But killing Luke would not help.

He stopped walking when the scent of someone struck his nostrils. He sucked in the air, only to find out right. She could not be in that place. Should not. He cursed himself mentally as the thought of taking it came to him. It was insane to compromise the Master's ascension for a girl he saw only once. And that, for him, should be just fun and food.

He heard the screams of the humans in the Bronze and knew he had begun. It took less than a second to decide. He ran to the shouting place.

Buffy flinched in a corner. She wondered where the girl was the other night as another girl was taken to Luke. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the scene, and waiting for her turn. She felt a cool hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes. She let out her breath as she recognized a familiar face. It was Angelus.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off.

"Don't talk." He whispered. "Just come with me, will you?"

Buffy glanced back, toward the stage and the vampire, and saw when Cordelia was taken.

Even though she did not like the brunette, she could not leave her. Buffy tried to protest, but Angelus began to pull her arm. He was too strong for her to let go, so she just let herself be taken.

Ines jumped from the roof into the building and watched as Cordelia was brought to the stage. She jumped and fired at him with the beast. The vampire who held Cordelia was dust, and Ines caught Luke's attention.

"Sorry to interrupt." She said. "But this is my job."

Luke threw the girl in his arms to the floor.

"The Slayer?" He laughed. "Your blood will be more valuable to the Master than any other human. Bring her to me."

Two vampires held Ines, but she was faster and in a matter of seconds the creatures turned to dust. Ines then jumped onto the stage to face Luke. The vampire was huge and moved toward her. She had a hard fight, but at last she was able to drive a stake into his heart. The vampire was dust. Ines managed to harvest, but it was almost gone.

She sat on the stage, breathing in relief as she watched the startled people leave. They did not understand what had happened, but by the next day they would have forgotten. Ines was only a shadow to them.

* * *

Angelus stopped running still holding Buffy's hand only when they were far enough from the Bronze. He wanted to hide her for the rest of the night, just in case. However, she had to stop as the girl tired of the race felt. She stared at him, trembling a little.

"What was that?" She gestured.

"You don't have to thank me, really."

Buffy felt her cheeks flush a little and he was right.

"I'm sorry and thank you for saving me."

"It was nothing." He said.

She nodded, noticing his grip on her hand. Angelus released her slowly as he looked around.

"Could you tell me what happened there?"

But he shook his head.

"Maybe it's best to keep her in the dark, Buffy. If there is something for you to discover, you will know tomorrow. For the moment, be content to be alive."

Even unconvinced, Buffy agreed with him. Then she remembered Cordelia.

"What's going to happen to the others?"

Angelus did not answer. Instead, she grabbed Buffy's hand again and walked with her again, this time in quieter footsteps. She followed him without reluctance, knowing that she owed her life to him. She tried not to think of the others, though her mind was taking her back to the place.

They stopped at her door. Angelus was happy to realize that the girl would never get lost in the city again. No reason to worry about her going to the graveyard unintentionally.

"Thank you." She repeated.

She smiled slightly at him. The vampire also smiled at her, wondering why he let her live. He felt a sudden urge to kiss her, but he suppressed his desire. It was not the moment. As the silence persisted, Buffy saw the cue to leave. She ran home, pausing at the door to say goodbye to her savior. However, she was alone. She opened the door and entered the safety of her home.

 **This is it!**

 **Thanks!**


	4. Buffy and Cheerleadrs

_**Chapter Four – Buffy and Cheerleaders**_

 **Hello everybody!**

 **I'm here again…**

Buffy looked at Joyce as if the greatest absurdity in the world had come out of her mouth. Her mother just smiled at her.

"Don't look at me like that." She said. "You look so beautiful on the cheerleading squad."

The blonde girl let out a heavy sigh as she finished clearing the table.

"I don t feel like a cheerleader's mood and futility ..."

Joyce looked at her daughter.

"Encourage yourself dear. You haven't been like this since I separated from your father. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"You could at least try ..." She insisted.

Buffy sighed again.

"I could." She paused. "But I don't want to."

* * *

Usually Buffy got her little arguments with Joyce. Not this time. Her mother was determined to make her join the cheerleading squad. So there she was, among the other candidates, waiting to be called.

Cordelia did her movements, showing the candidates the level required of them. Buffy was distracted a little, not paying much attention. She heard a woman shout someone's name.

"Amber Grove."

The girl advertised began to dance, but something wasn't right. Everyone then noticed that her hands began to catch fire. Seeing no one moved to help her, Buffy picked up the nearest thing, a school flag, and threw herself at the girl. Both of them went to the ground, but she did achieve her goal. Amber cried, but she had no more fire in it.

"It's going to be okay ..."

* * *

Darla hurried to sit on Angelus's lap when she noticed her lover too thoughtful. He had not moved, staring at nothing for hours. However, as he felt the blonde rubbing at him, his attention was aroused.

"Darla. " He said, without much emotion.

"You're upset." She asked.

Angelus stood up, forcing Darla out of him.

"Bored would be a better word. If we had success with the harvest ..."

"If you had not disappeared that night, we would have killed the slayer. Where have you been?"

He cupped her chin. His menacing gaze hid something else. He opened his mouth to speak, but decided to remain silent. Instead, he pulled the blond woman against him, giving her a hard kiss.

* * *

Later that day, Giles was in the library with Ines and Buffy. They were discussing the training of the cheerleaders, and Buffy was there for having seen what happened. And to be the only one among them who now knew about the supernatural world.

"I've been massacring vampires for almost two years now and never heard anything like it," Ines admitted.

"How's the girl?"

"She'll be fine." Buffy answered. "Some superficial burns ..."

Giles then looked at the blonde girl with a raised eyebrow.

"That was an excellent reaction from you, Buffy." She asked.

The girl shrugged.

"Reflect, I think. I had to do something for her."

Giles put a hand on her shoulder.

"It was really good."

"Whatever." Both looked at Inês. "What can you say about instantaneous combustion?"

"There were only two real cases. Both are caused by intense anger."

"She didn't look angry to me. But if you need my help, I ..."

Ines lifted her hand to Buffy, motioning for her to stop. She grabbed her coat, ready to go on patrol. She still had a night job to do.

"All right, Barbie. I work alone."

Then she left.

* * *

The other day, at school, it was crazy as the list for the cheerleading team came out. It was no surprise to Buffy to find that she could not. Some girls cried for having passed, and until some time ago she would have the same reaction, but not now. She did not really care.

Buffy went to the parking lot with her friends when they saw Cordelia walking past them. She looked strange as she walked to her car. Something was not right when she left with the car in gear, hitting other cars on the way.

Ines appeared as if in magic and jumped on the brunette's destroyed car, making her stop on the other side of the road.

"Are you crazy?" She shouted as people surrounded the scene.

"I can't see!" She shouted. Her eyes were white and she was crying. "I can't see!"

* * *

"Witchcraft." Giles said after learning what had happened. In addition to his slayer, Willow, Xander and Buffy were present. They knew too much to ignore.

"It might be a cheerleader." It was Ines. "Finishing with the competition."

"But the team was chosen."

"Then it must be some of the reservations. Why don't you look up the team list for me?"

The trio was leaving when Giles called Willow back. The redhead was invited to help him with a spell, while Ines would keep an eye on the games and the fans. There were only three reservations and one of them was already on the team.

Ines watched from her position a cheerleader crashing to the ground. A blue glow surrounded her, and then she ran away. The slayer knew she had work to do. She chased her down the hall, but Xander grabbed her before she ran. But the witch threw Xander aside.

"Who are you?" She shouted, looking at the slayer. She raised her hand and an invisible force made Ines fly. But then Willow interrupted her with a chant as she held a book.

"Now you lose your powers." Giles said, as a portal formed it raised the witch though.

Buffy helped Ines to her feet.

"Thank you, Barbie."

"My name's Buffy."

She smiled.

"Whatever. But thank you anyway." And for Giles. "What happened to the witch?"

"She will be judged by the coven. It is no longer our responsibility."

"Is she coming back?" Ines asked.

"I believe we will not see her again."

"Good." She said. "That's good."

* * *

Angelus finished a drawing of Buffy's face as he waited for the last rays of sunlight to set. He admired his work for a moment, until he decided that the drawing did not match the beauty of the young blonde. He crumpled the paper and began another drawing. With the sun setting on the horizon, he gave up on finding the perfect picture.

He got up and was ready to leave, not caring for Darla, or the Master. He decided to go for a walk around town before looking for someone to feed, just thinking that luck would smile on him if he found Buffy. Lost in thought, he did not feel the presence of Ines until it was too late.

She kicked him in the back, causing him to fall. Ines pointed the beast at her heart, ready to shoot.

"I have the pleasure of meeting you, Angelus."

 **Ok, this is it!**

 **Thanks!**


	5. Hero

_**Chapter Five – Hero**_

 **Sorry, I should have posted before, but I was kind of busy.**

 **So here's the fifth chapter.**

 **Enjoy !**

Inez fired at Angelus, but the vampire took the arrow. He soon knocked her down, and stood over her. He looked at the arrow in his hand. He laughed.

"The vampire slayer? I heard rumors about you, now it does not seem like much to me."

He threw the arrow at her leg. Ines shouted. She tried to pull the arrow, while Angelus stared at her. He shook his head.

"And you managed to stop the Harvest, who would have thought."

Finally Ines pulled the arrow. Even in pain, she tried to get up.

"I'm more than I look, Angelus. Face me."

Angelus looked at her with an amused look. The young slayer would be an easy meal, after all she was injured. He barely stood up at the moment, and he knew how much of the slayer's blood was precious. Perhaps not out of pity, but caprice, decided to spare it. At least tonight. He turned his back on her and waved her.

"Be smart, girl, and try to stay out of my way."

He disappeared into the shadows. Ines picked up the beast and, even with difficulty, began to walk in the same direction as the vampire. She did not find him, however. She bent down and touched the wound. The blood stained her pants and soon attracted other vampires. She counted her arrows. Only three shots. Ines was supposed to patrol tonight, but she knew her locomotion was damaged. And maybe she needed dressings. She just did not understand why the scourge of Europe, the famous and feared Angelus, left her alive. Did not he consider her an opponent?

Lost in thought, she did not hear the footsteps until late. She was thrown into a tree, where she hit her head and shoulders. She saw Angelus again. He had a cynical smile as he walked toward her.

"I changed my mind. I'm going to kill you tonight." He said, and his handsome face turned into the vampire face. "You shouldn't have dropped your guard."

Ines's cry cut through the air. She tried to fight, but Angelus was stronger, and as he drank her used life, she felt her strength fade. Soon Ines felt more and more far from this world - and of the pain - until it finally disappeared.

Angelus dropped the body, which fell with a thud. He was bored now, for it was too easy. He watched the slayer's body until he heard laughter behind him. He turned to find Darla.

"Darla." The name came out like a growl.

"And this was the slayer who beat us long ago? Too easy."

The vampire shrugged. Darla looked at the disdainful figure. He smelled of blood, and perhaps he could taste the slayer through him. They crashed into a violent kiss. The taste was metallic, but without the slayer's power. Angelus pushed her away, and Darla stumbled back a few steps. He was about to leave when she called him.

"And the girl?"

Angelus did not bother to turn around.

"Leave her. At some point they will find her."

* * *

The monsters came upon her, and then Buffy woke up, choking a scream. She sat in the dark room, looking for air. She fumbled for the lamp. Light flooded into her bedroom and she found herself in her bed. Buffy was safe in her covers, but the dream was so real that she could not close her eyes again. She pushed the covers away from her, got up, and went to the window.

The street was quiet at that time of night, and she was still agitated. A turn, perhaps, breathing the cool night air, would do well and soothe her heart. She changed her pajamas for a simple regata and pants. She was on the second floor, but with some effort she could jump. Her body burned, asking to leave.

It was difficult, though she succeeded. Buffy stared at the bedroom window, pondering whether she should be unprotected. After all, she knew about the vampires and it occurred to her that it would be a bad idea. Suddenly she remembered Ines. She was quite likely to meet her on her walk. Then she would be safe. At least she hoped she was.

She walked, walked, and walked. And without sign of Ines. She was thinking of leaving, as she did not calm down, her skin prickling. She turned and faced three vampires. The three of them surrounded her. Buffy, however, was not afraid, or willing to flee.

Filled with courage, she kicked one of the vampires in his stomach as he growled at her. The vampire stepped back, while the other two were on top of her. She punched one of them in the face, but the other one took her arm and threw it away. He fell, but soon found himself standing. She broke a branch from a tree, staked the vampire, as she knew Ines would. The second vampire turned dust before her eyes and buffy recognized the figure of Angelus.

The third vampire tried to run, but Angelus also got rid of him. No evidence of his betrayal. He smoothed his clothes, staring buffy.

"All right, Buffy?"

The girl blinked a few times, until she understood his question. She nodded and Angelus touched her arm. The tingling sensation returned, and something told her to fight him, to escape. But decided to ignore the sensation.

"Thank you." She said when she recovered her voice. "What are you doing here?"

He looked amused.

"I'm the one who asks what you're doing on the street at this hour. You should not be alone."

Buffy shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep and I decided to walk a little."

"Go home," he demanded.

"I was on my way home when I was ... attacked ..."

Angelus raised his eyebrow. Buffy did not look so surprised.

"Do you know about vampires?"

She nodded.

"There's this girl, Ines, and she saved me once or twice." He paused. "And you?"

"One understood." He pondered a second on the slayer, and now Buffy. Coincidence? He shook his head, relieved of the thought he was about to emerge. "I know enough to know you're not safe here."

"I'm going home, don't worry."

It was not enough for him.

"I'll accompany you." And for himself. "I want to keep you safe."

* * *

Along the way, Angelus sensed the presence of someone behind them. They stopped below the window of her room. It was strange, and Buffy felt as if she should lean in and kiss him, but she did not. They were silent for some time, until she decided it was time to enter. When Angelus left, she called him.

He stopped and waited. Buffy ran the small space between them and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for helping me again."

When he decided to go, he kept her in place. Even with the girl startled by his attitude, he pushed his mouth against hers. Hard at first, Buffy made way for him, kissing him back. Oh, it was sweet. Angelus kissed a countless number of women, yet none had the sweetness of Buffy. He knew then that she was special, unique.

Although he wanted more, he had to let her go. Buffy smiled, and he smiled back. Angelus kissed her hand, and disappeared into the night. From the dark he saw his girl enter into the safety of her home and finally he can leave it. Stopped. The presence that followed was gone. It was strange that Darla would leave him, but he would take care of her later. Not even the blonde vamp would ruin his night.

* * *

Giles's bell rang madly. It was three in the morning and the British still sleepy was attending. Who would that time be?

He opened the door and there was no one. However, there was a woman's body. He lowered himself and immediately recognized his beloved Ines. Your slayer. He took her hand and found a crumpled paper. The two written words made her blood boil. It was written "productive night."

He kneaded the note again and threw it into the street. He gently brought his slayer's body inside. In the morning he would provide a dignified burial to her. He would also call the Council. About Ines, he cried, swearing vengeance for his slayer.

* * *

At sunset the next day, Ines had her well-deserved rest. Willow, xander, Buffy and Giles reunited to honor her.

At dusk, only buffy and Giles remained. He covered a tear and stared at Buffy. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I appreciate your company, but you're free to go whenever you want."

"All right, Giles. I don't mind staying."

Buffy gently hugged the watcher. They both looked at the tombstone made for Ines. Slayers had a short life, and so was Ines. The inscriptions on her tombstone indicated her profession and mission in this world. One read "Inês Sanchez, Heroine of the World".

 **Ok, this is it.**

 **Thanks!**


	6. New Slayer

_**Chapter Six – New Slayer**_

 **My bad...**

 **I should have posted before, but I've been a little busy, and then ... well, when the depression hits, I can not do anything.**

 **But I will not regret, because there is one more chapter ...**

 **Oh, and thank you very much for the comments. You made me happy…**

It had been a week since Ines's death. Giles's phone rang and he answered on the second ring. He was not surprised to hear the British-accented voice on the other end of the line.

"Was the new one chosen?" He asked. There was no need for compliments or formalities. He just wanted information.

"Yes, yes." The voice answered. "A potential has been activated, however ..."

Giles felt the uncertainty in the man's voice.

"What happened? The slayer is well?"

"We can not find her yet. The chosen one is lost in the world."

It was bad news. How to fight evil without the chosen one? And also, they could not leave a young woman with such a responsibility without help. The library door opened and Xander, Willow, and Buffy entered. Giles hung up the phone and went to meet the young men.

"Good Morning." He said. "How do you feel?"

Even though it was a rather rhetorical question, he got three pairs of eyes down on him. The young men were still shaken by Ines's death. He could not blame them because he felt the same, maybe worse.

"It's been a horrible week, Giles." Willow said. "The world is a darker place now.

Xander nodded.

"How can anyone accept such a life?"

Giles shrugged and took off his glasses to clean.

"There's no escaping duty, Xander. Although we try, sooner or later the destination finds us. Inês accepted her fate with grace ..."

Giles let out a heavy sigh as Xander shook his head. The bell rang and they got up to leave. Buffy stood back, staring at Giles, as if he had something to say, and was reluctant to do so. Finally, she decided to go with her friends, without questioning the British about something important. He looked in the direction where the blonde followed her way.

* * *

It was night, and Buffy was coming home alone from the Bronze. She cut her way through a park, and felt herself being watched. Her arms were around her, looking around.

" There's no one watching me." She repeated to herself.

She heard a noise and turned. The sound came from a few bushes and, even without the courage, she decided to approach. Buffy was surprised how something knocked her over. She rolled and kicked the vampire before she hit three huge blades against her.

Buffy stood up to punch the vampire back, yet he was faster and she gained a cut in the arm. But then Angelus appeared and the vampire fled. The scent of blood invaded his nostrils and had to fight the demon inside him. How he wanted to party in her blood. Pushing hard inside her as she left her dry. But he shook his head and let her approach. Then he saw the cut on her arm.

"You're wounded." That was all he could say at the moment.

"Thank you." She smiled shyly. "You were not following me, were you?"

Angelus awoke from his fantasies and stared at the blonde. A week since your last meeting. A long week since he kissed her. He was obviously following her, and his gaze would not lie. Instead of answering, he took off his coat and gave it to Buffy.

"Take this." He slipped his coat over her shoulders and left.

Buffy called him back, but Angelus did not listen.

* * *

Giles picked up a newspaper and showed Buffy, Willow, and Xander a story. Buffy now had a bandage on her arm, and her attack was somehow connected to the news.

"A homeless man found in pieces." Giles read the title and stared at Buffy. "It was found in the same park where you were attacked. I believe it's the same creature."

Buffy shrugged, then realized that Giles was staring at her.

"I'm glad you're okay, but I wonder how you managed to escape."

"I ... I kicked him ..." She swallowed. "So he's gone ..."

The Brit did not seem to buy the girl's answer, but he had to prove his doubts for himself. When the bell rang, he quietly called her to the corner.

"Do me the favor of coming here tonight, will you? At nightfall."

"Can I know…"

He silenced her question with a friendly expression.

"I promise you all the answers, but not this time. Will you do me this favor?"

Giles gave her comfort, and though reluctant, she nodded. He was following friends to his classes. And for normal life.

* * *

As promised, Buffy was in the library at dusk. But reading books was not Giles's intention. He left the office carrying a crossbow, and a backpack with stakes and other items. He set it down on the table in front of an unbelieving Buffy. She raised an eyebrow.

"What does all this mean, Giles? And why do you need me?"

"Without Ines, or a sign of a chosen one, I decided I should stop this vampire myself." The firmness of his voice sounded convincing even to him.

"And how do you need me?"

"You'll have the answers when we get there. Now show me the place where you suffered the attack."

* * *

Reluctantly, they went out together to the park. They searched for a vampire, but no sign of him. Giles then had the idea of going to the graveyard. Buffy was about to leave when something caught their attention. Giles lifted the beast as they moved slowly.

Giles fired the beast, but the arrow did not hit his target. The vampire pushed Giles to the ground. When it came on Buffy, the blonde kicked her stomach and avoided the attack. She whirled, kicked again, and blocked a punch.

"Damn!" Giles tried to reload the beast.

Buffy hit the vampire's foot, and kicked the back of her knee. Then she grabbed him by the head, and slammed him against his knee. The vampire fell back. She then took a stake from her pocket and drove through the vampire's heart.

It was dust when she looked at Giles, breathing hard and feeling dizzy. Giles was not stunned, stunned. Buffy dropped the stake and gave a half smile, still breathing hard.

"Well, I believe I have found the one."

Buffy just shook her head, speechless, thanks to the thrill of the moment.

* * *

Hidden, the figure confirmed his suspicions. Angelus turned his back and left before noticing his presence. Buffy was really the hunter and knew that they should fight to the death. However, something inside him was fighting against this idea. I just did not know why.

 **Ok, this is it.**

 **Thanks!**


	7. hot

_**Chapter Seven – Hot**_

 **Hello!**

 **I'm back!**

It was night and Buffy was in the graveyard. This was her first round alone. In previous days, Giles made a point of going along, probably to protect her. She heard a noise and pointed to the beast. She fired at the figure, but hit the tree. Angelus appeared with his hands raised and a smile on his face.

"Calm," He said. "I don't bite."

Buffy sighed in relief and ashamed. She lowered her weapon.

"I got scared. I thought you were a vampire."

He nodded. If she knew…

"And what are you doing alone in this place?"

"Busy. Is that you?"

Angelus shrugged.

"I was looking for a girl. Can you help me?"

Buffy smiled.

"Perhaps…"

They walked together for some time, until Buffy stared at the man beside her.

"I hope it's not a game ..."

"Why would it be a game?"

'You disappear for days, weeks, then appear as if there was nothing."

"I'm a pretty determined man, though, you're still a mystery, Buffy. I'm trying to decide if I approach you, or if I walk away."

She laughed lightly.

"Well, Mr. Angelus, I ho...

She did not have time to finish, as she stumbled over something and fell. She looked blindly and was about to shoot when Angelus's voice came out.

"There's no need to shoot a dead man."

* * *

"Charbonized?" Giles asked again to be sure.

It was day, and Buffy, Willow and Xander were in the library with Giles.

"I stumbled yesterday into an unpleasant burnt body. Did I mention nasty?"

"You did," Willow said. "Twice."

"Any sign of the person in charge?" She denied. "I'm going to look at the watcher's diaries and see if I can find anything. It might be interesting to keep you company, Inês."

Giles had three startled, confused looks. He then realized what they had said.

"I'm sorry, Buffy. Ines was under my guidance for two years. It's still hard ..."

Buffy nodded.

"I understand, Giles. We also miss her."

A month had passed since Inez's death. Her shadow still hung over them. And Buffy felt like she was not up to her predecessor. Willow felt she should change the subject. She looked around. The library was full of books and weapons.

"But what are these things, Giles?"

"Inventory," he replied. "It's really useful that you're here, Buffy. I'll need your help."

"I thought I should just hunt monsters."

"Some of these weapons are too heavy and no one else can lift them ..."

She smiled slightly.

"l'm happy to be useful."

* * *

Giles and Buffy were in the round. The Brit looked at her and sighed.

"We're slow. We would cover more ground if we parted."

She nodded.

"Right. I'm fine on my own."

They went their separate ways. It was not long before Buffy sensed the presence of someone behind her. She stopped pacing at the sound of his voice.

"I thought your observer would never leave you alone."

"Angelus?"

Angelus caught up with her and started walking again.

"Buffy. I heard there's an interesting lake in an abandoned factory."

"How you know?'

"I have my contacts."

The vampire said as they went on until they found the factory. Buffy and Angelus reached a door and she broke the lock and went inside. The place was shattered, and a bit dark, however, further on, they saw a burned corpse, and their eyes had exploded.

"I'm going to throw up." Buffy ran into a corner.

Angelus looked amused from Buffy to the corpse. He had already done worse. Shrugging, he touched the body. It was cold. Buffy composed herself and joined him.

"Are you all right?"

"Not really."

The two of them started walking again, and she screamed when she saw a shadow. A humanoid creature, all red, appeared. Buffy was against the creature, but Angelus pulled her out when he realized that the creature looked like pure magma. They rolled across the floor while the creature ran away from the factory.

"Sorry. And thank you."

When Buffy tried to get off Angelus, he took her arms and held her in place.

"Why don't you thank me properly? I have saved your life many times."

"And what would be appropriate?"

Angelus held her steady, giving her a hard kiss.

* * *

Later, Willow and Xander joined Buffy and Giles in the library. Giles had an open book, yet he did not have much information, just the description his slayer gave him. Hours passed and Giles left the office. He discovered three teenagers asleep on a table. He found something, but he was not sure. Giles gently shook Buffy's shoulder.

"Oh, what?" She woke up half groggy.

"Oh, the others are asleep, but I could have found something."

He held up the book and pointed to an image. Buffy nodded, recognizing the monstrous figure.

"Volcan ... Volcanalis?" She read.

"Fire demon species, his body is made of pure magma," Giles explained.

"And how do I kill him?"

"I'm not sure," he said. "You cannot get near him, so bite magma."

Giles took off his glasses to clean them. Willow slowly woke up, then Xander. He yawned, seeing Buffy and Giles exchanging ideas.

"And how do I stop him, if I can not get near him?"

"Giles looked at Willow and Xander.

"Ice. And a live bait."

"Really?" Xander scoffed.

"You wanted to participate." Buffy remembered. She stood up. "Let's get this over with ..."

* * *

All four were in the factory. Xander was pacing the inside, as if it were a combination. Helping now did not seem like a good idea. He stopped when he heard something. Xander turned and saw the creature made of magma. Xander stepped back and started to run, being chased by the Volcanalis. He ran to the expected spot. Buffy then appeared with a fire extinguisher, as did Willow and Giles.

The creature froze in place, his now petrified body. They stared at the creature. Giles was proud that his plan worked out. Buffy took the beast out of Giles's hands. The Volcanalis broke into countless pieces before her strength.

"Just for sure." She said and smiled.

* * *

Buffy would come home alone. She still feared the dark, but now she knew how to defend herself. He smiled as Angelus joined her.

"Interesting night?" He asked.

"l'd say yes. My life has been interesting lately."

"Great." Without waiting, Angelus pulled her into a kiss. When they separated, he said,

"I just decided, Buffy. From now on, you will not get rid of me ..."

They kissed again. Angelus knew that the blonde could put him in a bad situation with the Master, but he wanted to take the risk. Buffy was worth it.

 **Ok, that's it!**

 **Thanks!**


	8. Secrets and Picnic

_**Chapter Eight – Secrets and Picnic**_

 **Hello everybody! I'm here again!**

 **I apologize for the long wait…**

There was a white face laughing at her. A greater force held her down, preventing her from fighting. Her huge teeth sank into her neck and she screamed. Buffy woke up in her bed, in a puddle of sweat. She looked at the clock: three-thirty. Was Angelus awake at this hour? Or even Giles? Would anyone else be awake?

* * *

Angelus shifted his handsome face to the vampiric face as Darla held a young brunette in place. She screamed as Angelus bit her neck. Darla looked pleased as he dropped the lifeless body to the floor. It was back to his handsome face.

"Satisfied?"

"Not really. Why don't you get over that girl soon?"

"I'm having fun first."

"Since you met her, you don't know what fun is."

Angelus then grabbed Darla's neck and pinned her to the wall.

"I can still have fun with you. Don't forget."

He released her, and the blond vampire slid down the wall. She watched Angelus's back as he walked away.

* * *

Giles touched the shoulder of a sleeping Buffy in his library. She woke up scared and he held her in place.

"You've been tired. Maybe should take the night off."

"It's those nightmares. I always see a white face coming over me."

This detail caught Giles' attention.

"Ines had similar dreams. I fear putting your life at risk too."

The bell rang and Buffy got to her feet.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you'll find out."

She then left. She found Willow in the hallway. They went together into the living room.

"What plans for the night?" Willow asked her friend. Buffy shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I think Giles gave me the night off."

"Great. Let's go to the Bronze then."

It seemed like a good plan for the night.

* * *

Buffy let out a heavy sigh. She was at a table in the Bronze with Willow and Xander.

"Are we boring you with our boring lives?" Xander asked.

The boy's voice woke her from her thoughts. She got up quickly.

"oh, no, no! I think I'll go for a round and then go home."

Buffy more than quickly left the company of her friends. Outside, she breathed in the night air. She loved the company of her friends, but by nightfall, her only desire was to find Angelus.

She wandered the streets to the nearest cemetery, in search of some vampire, or even her boyfriend. Perhaps some superior force heard her prayers, because she found him quickly, next to a mausoleum.

Angelus was on the floor, sitting on a checkered tablecloth next to a picnic basket.

"I knew you'd show up at one point or another."

Buffy came up with a smile.

"What is all this?"

"Exactly what it looks like: a picnic."

"You know we're in the graveyard?"

Angelus took some sandwiches, a cake and a bottle from the basket.

"It seemed oddly appropriate."

"You think?"

He stared at her, neutral.

"Yes."

"I missed you. I've never seen you during the day."

"I'm a busy man." He said.

"How busy?"

"Enough?" He paused. "If we're going to make this relationship work, you have to trust me. In due time you will know everything."

"What if I…"

Angelus silenced any question from her with a warm kiss.

"What were we talking about?"

She smiled.

"I don't remember at the moment."

They were about to kiss again when they heard a noise among the trees.

"This really was a bad idea if we were ever going to be interrupted."

A vampire burst through the trees, but Angelus went faster and pinned him to the mausoleum. The vampire looked startled when he recognized Angelus.

"Angelus?" The vampire's name as a confused question was his last word before turning to dust.

Angelus wiped his clothes and turned to buffy. She folded her arms.

"Did he know you? Or was it my imagination?"

He sat down again.

"Imagination." He said. "If you knew how hard it was to prepare this basket, you wouldn't waste your time on questions that I cannot answer right now."

Reluctantly, Buffy sat down next to him again. Angelus handed her a glass.

"Why so mysterious, Angelus?"

"Charm."

Buffy laughed lightly, though a little suspicious of everything. She liked Angelus a lot, but she knew he was hiding something. But if he kept his promise, at the right time she would know.

 **I know, it was short.**

 **Ok, that's it!**

 **Thanks!**


	9. The Two Of Us

_**Chapter Nine – The two of us**_

 **Sorry for the delay. I was a little busy...**

The cave was lit only by candles. Angelus and Darla stood side by side while the Master was walking around.

"It seems to me wasteful to use the Trio for the huntress." Angelus said.

Darla laughed and touched his shoulder.

"Then why don't you finish it yourself, dear?"

Angelus growled at her. The Master then stopped walking.

"I've already made my decision."

* * *

Buffy ran around the track and when she crossed the line, Willow stopped the stopwatch. Giles was taking notes while Buffy took a long, necessary breath.

"I say, Buffy, you need a mask and a cloak." Xander commented. "And then we'll build a cave, have computers, and watch the city."

"You seem to have had plenty of time to think." She retorted.

"Of course, and we'll be your helpers."

"What if Buffy was a vigilant?"Willow asked.

"That's what Batman was."

"She's more for Batgirl. Maybe Supergirl."

Giles coughed, catching the attention of his friends. They went back to Buffy's training. When they finished, there was patrol. On some nights, Giles, Willow, and Xander would follow her. Giles to watch her, and Willow and Xander as twisted. The last weeks were crazy, and she had little time to distract herself, or even to see Angelus, but this time everything seemed calm. Just a vampire and this was easy for her.

After the patrol, the three friends went to the Bronze. A great way to end the night. Buffy sighed heavily. Willow looked at her friend and realized that Buffy was a little out.

"Thinking of anyone?"

"To think of someone should have someone, don't you think?"

"And you did not meet anyone interesting in your time in Sunnydale?" Xander blinked at her.

"There ..." She shook her head. "There's no one, really."

"We just watched our lives go by." She stared at the floor. "A cockroach."

The crushing sound made Buffy shiver. The world would end if she had to face a giant cockroach.

"All right, I'm coming."

"You ok?"

"I'm just tired. See you tomorrow."

Buffy left and started walking. But then she stopped.

"I'm tired and it's late. Show up!"

She turned, kicking the vampire in the process. When she attacked again, another vampire grabbed her arm and pushed her back. She looked up and saw three vampires tucked into some kind of armor.

"But what?"

One of the vampires reached out for her, and she kicked him. Buffy jumped, dodging a punch.

"Three against one? It doesn't seem fair to me."

Buffy turned to voice, recognizing him. She saw Angelus, and one of the vampires went up to him. But Buffy saw that Angelus had something in his hands. She looked better and realized it was a crowbar. Angelus hit the vampire, causing him to fall, while Buffy grabbed the other two vampires and slammed their heads together.

Then Angelus heard the vampire grunt at him. turned to him, and the vampire had a broken bottle and hit his abdomen. Buffy kicked the vampire and took Angelus's hand. The two of them ran out together.

The three vampires followed after them, while Buffy guided Angelus to a neighborhood. She ran to her house, opened the door, and pulled Angelus in with her. Outside the small window, she saw as a vampire growled, but then backed away.

"Fine." Angelelus said. "A vampire cannot enter unless invited."

She nodded, then looked at Angelus. He saw some blood on his side.

"You're hurt." She mentioned.

Angelus looked down at her abdomen.

"It's nothing, Buffy."

"Come on."

Buffy led him into the kitchen. Angelus took off his jacket and threw it on the counter. The white shirt he wore was stained red. He took it out, analyzing the wound. It would have to be explained later because he interfered with the Three.

Buffy brought a first aid kit. Angelus was on his back, shirtless. She then noticed a tattoo on his back. It looked like a kind of bird. Angelus felt Buffy's gaze on him and turned around. Buffy felt her cheeks burn.

"Beautiful tattoo." She said. "I'm lucky you showed up."

"This is becoming a habit. But I can think of a way for you to repay me."

Angelus pulled her close. They heard the front door being opened and Joyce was at home. Buffy ran to greet her mother, and pulled her inside. She checked the outside and locked the door.

"What are you doing, my dear?"

"You know, a lot of strange people on the street at night can be dangerous. How was your day?"

Joyce went into the kitchen, but Buffy casually leaned over the door, blocking her passage.

"For a small gallery, it was very busy."

"Why don't you go upstairs and I'll bring you some tea to relax?"

But her mother did not seem to buy.

"Very beautiful. What did you do."

"Me? Anything!"

Angelus then appeared at the kitchen door.

"Who is he?" She glanced at the older boy.

"Oh, this is Angelus. He's helping me with math. You know I suck."

"A little late for tutoring, do not you think? I'm going to bed."

"Me too."

"Pleasure to meet you, Angelus."

He smiled as Buffy's mother climbed the stairs. Buffy waited a few minutes before she took Angelus to her room. She locked the door, while Angelus walked to the window. He looked out, then closed the curtain. There was nothing. The Trio was probably back to Master. Buffy's voice roused him from her thoughts.

"Both of us, a bed ..."

"Maybe I should go."

"Those vampires may still be around and I don't want you to get hurt. I..."

Before she could say anything else, Angelus grabbed her by the waist, bringing her into a hard kiss. His arms tight around her, giving her no chance to protest. She would not leave his embrace even if she wanted to.

Buffy melted in her grip, her legs weakening in front of him. She led him to the bed, falling into bed with him. He began to open the buttons of her blouse, but he stopped kissing her. He looked at her, pulling a few strands of hair from her face.

"It's late, Buffy. Why do not you sleep now?"

"What about you?"

"Do not worry about me ..."

* * *

The school the other day was about to begin. Buffy was in the library, waiting for Giles to say what was happening. Before bed, she remembered to talk to Giles about the vampires. She did not tell about Angelus, though.

"You were attacked by three strong vampires." Giles brought a book.

"It's them." She confirmed. "The Trio?"

"Warrior vampires. Proud and very strong."

"How do you know everything?" Willow lamented. "I never know anything."

"Well, you didn't stay up at six o'clock at night searching."

"No, I was asleep." Then she was quiet.

Giles stared at his slayer.

"You're lucky to get away, Buffy. However, would not the Master send the Trio to anyone?"

"Should I feel flattered?" She asked, sarcastic. "And now?"

"Since they have not fulfilled their mission, they will offer their lives as a sacrifice. You'll be fine for now."

She nodded and took the backpack. The friends then moved on to class.

* * *

Buffy was finally home after a training session with Giles. She went to the bedroom and found Angelus sitting on her bed.

"Good night." He greeted her, then stood and gave her a soft kiss.

"Nice way to be received." She smiled.

"I miss you." He confessed. "I've been waiting all day."

He kissed her again. The kiss was warming, just like Buffy.

"We should stop ..." she whispered, her eyes closed, still hugging him.

"Yes, yes."

But none of them made any move to part.

Angelus gently but firmly shoved Buffy into bed. She lay down, straightening under him. He held the edge of her blouse. She pulled away and lifted her arms. For a long time they were only in kisses and caresses. When she started to walk away, she stopped him. Angelus took off his shirt, fumbling with the buttons, and preferred to tear them down the path. He worked next in his pants. He also helped Buffy get rid of the clothes.

* * *

His strength was gone, and he fell on her, still shaking. Buffy opened her eyes, meeting Angelus's gaze a few inches from hers. Angelus touched her forehead with his, their noses meeting softly. As she felt his mouth move to touch hers, a soft kiss in the aftermath of passion, her lips moved to speak.

"I love you." She breathed. "I really do.

 **Ok, this is it.**

 **Thanks!**


	10. Angelus

_**Chapter Ten – Angelus**_

 **Hello! I'm here again!**

 **Did someone expect to see me so soon?** **I don't think so.**

Darla rubbed herself on Angelus's lap. He then woke up from his thoughts and stared at the blonde vampire.

"What do you want, Darla?"

"If you've gotten where you want to go, why do not you just end it? Or will I have the honor myself?"

Angelus stood.

"If you get close to her ..." he threatened.

"Are you going to kill me?" She laughed. "I'm your sire. And you would betray me because of a simple human? I don't recognize you anymore."

Darla then left. Angelus knew she was going after Buffy.

* * *

Buffy pushed open the closet door. She was angry, confused, and disappointed. Some time ago she did not find Angelus and after what they did ... She shook his head. There were more important things to do that night than to complain. She was out patrolling the graveyard when she heard someone scream. She ran as fast as she could toward the sound.

* * *

At Buffy's house, Joyce was alone, tending to some household chores. She was cleaning the counter when she heard a noise. It was an old house and maybe it was nothing, but then the noise made itself felt and she had to investigate. She looked for and heard a knock at the door. Joyce opened the door and found a blond woman, smiling.

"Hello?

"Hi, I'm a friend of your daughter. My name's Darla."

"Oh, sorry. Hi." She nodded.

"Didn't Buffy say I was coming?" She gestured. "We agreed to study."

"No, I thought she was with Willow. But she should arrive soon."

Joyce gave her passage and Darla entered the residence.

"I don't want to bother you."

"It's not uncomfortable, my dear." She walked to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"Hungry." Darla replied.

Outside, Angelus was walking, wondering if Buffy was home. Through the window he saw Darla and Joyce in the window and knew something was not right. He ran to the house and Darla was already feeding.

"Get her out!" he demanded.

"Don't act like you don't want to feed yourself." She threw a fainted Joyce at Angelus and laughed. "I think you'll have to explain yourself."

The scent of blood invaded his nostrils and Angelus let the demonic face manifest. In other times he would not hesitate, but now it was different. Then the front door opened and Buffy came inside.

"Mum, I'm home."

Buffy went into the kitchen and froze. Angelus did his best to deposit Joyce on the floor and returned to his handsome face.

"Buffy ..."

Buffy ran to Angelus. He jumped onto the counter, blocking the blow. She ran again and managed to catch him. She threw it out. Angelus rolled over and looked at her. The look of resentment on his face.

"If I see you again, I'll kill you."

He left for the night. Buffy ran to her mother and knew she had to take her to the hospital.

* * *

At the hospital, Joyce was receiving a transfusion because of her blood loss. She loved her mother and Angelus tried to feed on her. Everything they had was a lie. Joyce was disoriented but awake.

"You don't remember anything, Mum?" She gestured.

"Her friend came home, and I fainted."

"Rest, yes? You're okay now."

Buffy left the room. Giles was in the hallway.

"She'll be fine." She breathed. "It's my fault. I invited him."

She had made a brief summary of how she met and became involved with Angelus. And he discovered that he was not an unknown face. One of the most dangerous vampires of all time.

"It was not your fault, Buffy. How could you know? His whereabouts were unknown almost 80 years ago."

"Now I know." She stared at him. "I know what I have to do, too."

"Angelus is not a normal vampire, okay? This was one of the most feared names in Europe for almost two hundred years. Maybe you're not ready."

"Then let's find out ..."

* * *

Angelus stared at a very smiling Darla.

"You know, she's hunting you now. She will never look at your true face and love you. You know you're just a monster. You've killed so many of her kind. One would make no difference."

He changed his handsome face and grabbed Darla's neck. He growled at her.

"Let's get it over with!"

Buffy was in the streets, looking for Angelus. She was around the Bronze, it seemed like a good place to start. She heard something and it was the sound of glass breaking. She followed the sound into the Bronze.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Willow, Xander, and Giles were with Joyce.

"Buffy talks so much about you. She had been so sad since my separation. I'm glad she found good friends." She smiled. "Although she never mentioned Darla. May be a new friend."

Giles looked at Willow and Xander.

"Darla?" Gillow asked, not knowing the name.

"Yes, she came and then I fainted. I hope I did not frighten her."

"Please excuse us for a moment."

Giles went out with the boys.

"Who is Darla?" Xander asked.

"A vampire, of course." Giles said. "I have to find Buffy before she makes a mistake."

"If Angelus is a vampire, should not Buffy kill him, too?"

"I'm not worried about the vampire, but about Buffy. Angelus would not let her near if she didn't want to."

"Where are we going?" Xander asked.

"Buffy said she'd start with the Bronze."

* * *

Buffy was now inside the Bronze, looking for Angelus. She looked around. It was dark and she was nervous. Could she kill him? Buffy heard something and turned around.

"I know you're there. Show yourself, Angelus."

"You don't know me." He stepped out of the shadows with his vampire face. "But let's get on with it. I killed your sister slayer. Now kill me."

Buffy lifted the beast and fired at him. Angelus grabbed the arrow and broke it in half. She reloaded the beast again and fired, but it was faster. He punched her hard and she fell. Then she felt him hold her under it. Buffy tried to get him out, yet he was incredibly strong.

"I killed my family, my friends, your predecessor. And I'm very good at what I do. but I never bit your mother."

Resigned, he left her. Buffy took her beast and pointed it at him.

"Why should I believe you?"

"You shouldn't." he opened her arms. "Why do not we end it?"

"I knew you couldn't kill her." A voice shot up and they both looked at her. "You've seen what you've become in the last few months."

"Do you know her?" Buffy asked, but Angelus did not answer.

"Of course he does. The Master made me, then I did him. We've always been so good together, have not we, Angelus?"

"Things change." He replied.

"Love someone who kills us ?! This is sick and scary. But guns are more frightening." Darla then took out two pistols and Angelus jumped. Buffy turned a pool table and hid.

"Angelus!" She heard Darla laugh.

"Balas don't kill a vampire. But they hurt a lot." She explained.

Angelus lay on the floor in pain and Buffy started to run to the counter. Darla fired and Buffy hid.

"Buffy." Willow's voice came from the rafters. "It was not Angelus who bit your mother. It was Darla!"

"A little late, do not you think?" It was Darla's voice.

Buffy aimed her beast and fired. The arrow did not hit her and she had to bend down to recharge. Angelus jumped in front of Darla and kicked her and disarmed her. He saw a piece of wood and ran to it.

Darla looked shocked at Angelus and her face returned to normal. Perhaps, for the first time in centuries, that was the real Darla, and Angelus looked at his maker, seeing the woman she was before transforming. Then she was dust before his eyes.

Buffy got up from behind the wall and saw Angelus on his back. She lifted the beast to him, knowing it was her only chance to hit, but gave up. She lowered her weapon and left his hiding place.

"You're not going to shoot? Am I not the big bad vampire?"

Angelus's voice startled her. She shook her head, even though she knew he could not see her.

"If I did, I know I'd regret it. We will not see each other again, however."

"You know there'll always be someone looking out for you in the shadows, Buffy."

In the blink of an eye, he was gone. Buffy let the beast fall to the floor and looked up. Giles and her friends saw the whole scene. She was not sure if they would see each other again. The dreams about Master were increasing, and Buffy knew she would need Angelus if she wanted to survive. At the moment, she could only wait.

 **Ok, one more chapter to GO.**

 **Thanks!**


	11. Final Battle

_**Chapter Eleven – Final Battle**_

 **The last chapter !**

 **Wow, we're finally here !**

 **Thanks for all coments, follows and favorites.**

 **I'll be back soon.**

Buffy was in the Bronze with Willow and Xander. For weeks she had not heard from Angelus, yet she felt a presence watching her from the dark. He kept his promise to protect her from the shadows. But there was something else in her mind. The prom at school was coming, and even if she'd loved something like that, it did not seem so nice right now.

"And the prom?" Willow asked. "Anyone in mind?"

Buffy received some invitations and declined them all.

"I will not. Why bother with dancing if I have to keep the world safe?"

"It's not a good way to approach adolescence."

"Look like a disease. Vampire slayer syndrome."'

* * *

While friends were having fun, Giles was in the library doing his job as a guardian. He studied about the old mythology about the slayers, aware of Buffy's dreams. This meant that she would face the Master sooner or later. He had a book in Latin at hand.

"The Master is going to go up." He read aloud. "And the slayer ... will fall ..."

Giles set the book aside, knowing what it all meant, and his heart broke. Would he lose two slayers in such a short time? But then the room began to shake. Giles stood, looking around as things shook.

In Bronze people also felt the tremor. Buffy gathered friends as the place shook. Angelus was out, and at the same time he wanted to check Buffy, he knew it was not a simple earthquake. Giles saw the crack, dividing the library into two parts. The tremor stopped and everyone looked around.

* * *

The library door opened and Giles saw Buffy, Xander, and Willow. He knew the teenagers had questions. He, however, had no answers.

"What's going on?" Xander asked.

"An earthquake." It was Willow. "You mean, it should not be any earthquake, since it's Sunnydale ..."

"Oh, yes, earthquake." Giles looked at Buffy. "You should go home."

"But Giles, I-"

"It's not the time, Buffy." He did not want to tell her about the fate. Maybe they could avoid him. "We'll talk better some other time."

* * *

The weekend arrived. Buffy was in the locker room, changing her clothes after her training session. Giles was nervous and agitated, and she knew he had something, but the watcher refused to speak.

Buffy opened the tap, and blood gushed. Then she heard a voice in her head. "If you fight me, you will die." She ran to the library, but then she heard Giles's voice and another familiar voice. She looked inside and saw Angelus holding a book.

"Everything is happening, it's scheduled. There is no way to change."

"You read wrong, then." Angelelus fired.

"Latin is like a second language to me, just in case you ... All signs point to that."

"We can stop it. You would not have called me here if you did not believe we could stop you."

"Some prophecies can be changed, however, this is solid. This is the Codex and everything in it has happened."

Angelus looked at him.

"I don't believe it." He meant it. "You read that wrong."

"I wish it were so simple. However, tomorrow night Buffy will face the Master and will die."

Giles simply said. Buffy walked into the room. She smiled and started to laugh and walked away. Angelus ran to her, as did Giles.

"Is that it? All of this is very deep. I'm going to die and be replaced." She looked at Giles. "Did you know that?"

"I just found out."

"Great! The Master kills me, he opens the Mouth of Hell and the world ends. How do I die? It hurts?"

"Buffy ..." He had no idea what to say.

Buffy just picked up a book and tossed it at the watcher. She simply acted as anger overwhelmed her. Then she picked up a book and shot it. Angelus took her in his arms and pressed her against him. Buffy started to cry.

* * *

That night, Buffy was looking at an old photo album. She had a great childhood, and a good life until then. She was lost in thought as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find her mother.

"What are you doing?"

"Memories." Joyce agreed. "Thank you for everything, Mum. I love you."

"I love you too, my dear."

* * *

The night of the prom was there. Angelus did not know how the night would end, but he knew he would be at Buffy's side. He wore a black tuxedo, and even if he did not see himself in the mirror, he hoped it was all right.

Buffy was in a white dress. Although it was not her best choice of evening clothes, at least she thought of leaving the world with a little style. He walked to the library for a farewell to his watcher. When she got there, she heard him saying he would face the Master for her.

"No, you will not." She said. "If the hellmouth opens, we'll need a second battlefront."

Buffy gave the orders, and shortly afterwards the computer teacher entered the library.

"Where is the hellmouth" She asked, and they did not know.

Buffy grabbed her bow and arrow and looked at Giles.

"Thank you for everything."

"It was an honor, Buffy. You're an incredible girl."

She just nodded.

* * *

Buffy walked through the sewers and the vampires around did not attack. They just snarled and she knew she was in the right place. She hurried to find him. If this was her destiny, it would give at least a good fight for the Master.

She had her bow and arrow and found the place. It was empty, though. She looked around knowing the Master was there.

"The slayer."

"Get out so I can present myself properly."

The Master laughed and stepped out of the shadows.

"You're so young and innocent." She raised her bow. "You don't know it's not going to do anything."

"No." Buffy shrugged and fired an arrow. "But it's a start."

Buffy jumped back and the Master went over her. Buffy jumped and turned and the Master was gone.

* * *

Giles, Willow, Xander and Jenny Calendar were at school. They decided together that the hellmouth should stay in the Bronze. Willow and Jenny went to the Bronze to warn. However, they stopped on the way as they saw a line of vampires. They ran, but there was no way to get past the vampires until a car came racing over the vampires.

"Come in!" Cordelia cried out. Jenny and Willow ran and got into the car.

"We have to get to the library."

In the library, Giles built a barricade when he heard the three women screaming and running toward him. He put them in, but that meant the Master was on the rise.

* * *

Buffy reached for the Master in the sewers ready to fire, but he came over her and threw her to the ground. She kicked him and started to run, but something paralyzed her as she looked at him. the Master lifted Buffy by the throat.

"Prophecies are difficult to read, but then if you stayed away, I could not climb. You are solely responsible."

The master bowed and bit her. Buffy screamed in pain as the vampire drank from her. He stopped and threw her body into the water. Only the slayer's blood was strong enough to get him out. But then he felt something on his back and he came around and pulled an ax and turned. The Master smiled, seeing Angelus there.

"Were you going to be my right arm and lost everything because of her? Pathetic considering the slayer is dead."

The Master jumped and grabbed her neck. Angelus jumped up and kicked him. He could be the Master, but he had not fought for centuries. Angelus, on the contrary, fought all the time. The Master took one of the stakes that fell from Buffy, ready to stake his favorite vampire. But Angelus rolled over and the Master was gone. He just saw Buffy fall.

He pulled her out of the water and curled it against him. This was not how it should end. He would not let Buffy die. Then he pulled away, and could break a few ribs, but that was all he had left. Angelus pushed her chest down. Buffy coughed as the water came out of her lungs.

* * *

In the library, Giles and the gang were on the second floor when the mouth of hell began to open. A three-headed creature rose from the ground.

"My God!

"Run." Giles ordered and realized Buffy must be dead. His heart ached with this information.

Buffy walked down the street with Angelus following her. She should feel weak after being drained, yet she felt stronger than ever. They were soon at school and could hear. They ran.

"Help others." Buffy ordered as she and Angelus parted.

Angelus nodded and ran to the library while Buffy headed for the top of the school. On the roof, the Master raised his hands smiling, but then he felt something and looked back.

"Impossible!" He was in shock and Buffy jumped in the air and kicked him.

Buffy then grabbed the Master's hand. She was alive and stronger now. Buffy kicked him again. The Master growled at Buffy and she leaned into him.

"Your mouth is so ugly." She commented and while the vamp looked confused, Buffy punched him hard.

Buffy grabbed him and threw him against the glass. In the library, as they struggled with the monster, the Master fell under a sharp wood. The monster screamed as it was taken into hellmouth.

Angelus smiled, seeing that the master vampire was just ashes now. Everyone gathered looking up to see Buffy there.

"How is it possible?"

"I said you read it wrong."

"Cool, we've destroyed the place." Xander commented as Cordelia took a few steps.

"What the hell is going on?" She shouted. "Who were they?"

Giles walked over to her.

"What do you know about vampires?" he started. It would be a long explanation.

"We did that. And now?"

"We could go to the prom." Everyone was in tatters and Angelus and Buffy smelled of sewage. "Or maybe not ..."

"We save the world and we should celebrate." It was Xander. He held out his arm to Willow. "Would you like to accompany me?"

"Of course."

They got out. Angelus was alone looking at the bones of his former master when Buffy entered. He grabbed her arm and began to move with her. It was a good way to end the night.

"You stink."

Buffy laughed at him.

"You too."

"I know how we can solve it. I have the key to a hotel room."

"I'm not going anywhere with any man."

"I'm not any man." He lifted her face to look at her. "And you know."

"I know, and you're a vampire, and I'm the slayer. It would not work."

He took her in a kiss, before taking her hand and pulling her to the exit.

"We just save the world and we have the right to celebrate."

"I have saved the world ..."

"Then let me repay you ..."

Buffy held his hand tightly and ran to the exit. At least that night, it could work ...

 _ **The end?...**_

 **This is the end. I did not create an ending making it clear if Angelus and Buffy would be together forever, because I'm more of a type to create a "happy during", and, at least in this during happy, they are together.**

 **Thanks to all the comments, followers and favorites.**

 **If anyone wants a second season, let me know.**

 **Gratitude!**


End file.
